User blog:Zakary1/Outcasted Chapter 1: The Book Of Prodigy
Hey guys! Here, I've got Chapter One of my book: Outcasted. I hope you enjoy! A chapter will be released every Saturday or Sunday. So tune in every weekend! Warning: Outcasted contains Mature Content. These include Profanity, Sexual Themes, and Violence. Viewer discretion is advised. ' ' As the sun began to set over the grassy hilltops of West Virginia, the three of us, Hannah, Shane, and I decided to head out onto a new location. I flattened my hair with my slightly damp palm, bringing it back to it's sleek regular look. Hannah dusted off her cut jeans, and Shane stretched a fair distance away from the two of us. "Alright guys," I ordered. "Let's head out." "Not so fast." A booming voice echoed from behind us. I was afraid to turn around, to see what horrid sight would avert my eyes. A metal juggernaut, armed in bloodstained armor? Or maybe a shaded being with a glistening silver katana. I slowly rotated my hips, looking behind to see what was there. I wasn't even CLOSE. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" He boomed again. "I don't know, DRAKE." Hannah snarled. "Ah, Hannah, still feisty as ever." Drake snickered. Drake. He's Hannah's overall rival. Ex-boyfriend, certified maniac. In my opinion, he's just a dick. Drake unsheathed his broadsword, which glistened off the setting sun. He blew away the bangs of his greasy, black hair, and stood in a ready position. "Looking for a fight?" I sneered. "Or are you just going to pussy out again?" "Oh, you KNOW I want to fight. The Syndicate will prevail." Drake stated. "The Syndicate?" Shane asked. "The less you know, the better." Drake remarked. Drake began to charge at us, a fire blazing in his eyes. He raised his sword high, aiming at Shane. "DELTA MINOR!" I shouted. "GO GO GO!" Shane leaped in the air, and Hannah shot right under him. She dashed alongside of Drake, outrunning him in a beat. Shane then pulled out his shurikens, and began to toss them at Drake, at an amazing pace. "Alright." I said to myself. "He has a broadsword, so that'll slow him down." The clanging of the shurikens against Drake's broadsword rung through my ears, as I figured out a plan. "Aha! Got it!" I spread my wings, which glinted a soft orange against the setting sun. I drew my fists for combat, ready to take him down. I dive-bombed towards him after hovering to a fair height. He turned his head just as I nailed him straight across his left cheek. Blood slowly trickled down his face, staining his grey T-shirt. "You shouldn't have done that." He smirked. "Why not?" Shane teased. "You gonna go cry to your mommy? Oh BOO-HOO-HOO!" "No. I'm going to tell people I've locked onto your DNA. I know where you are. Always." "Oh. Crap." I panicked. "So, ciao." He said, leaving. I slam punched his back just before he shot off, making him wince in pain. He disappeared shortly after. "Hey, what's this?" Shane asked. He held up a book, engraved with the words "The Book Of Prodigy." The cover looked worn, and the pages tattered. He skimmed through the book, until he came across something astonishing. "Zak....." He said. "What is it?" I responded. "Zak, come here." Hannah demanded, who was beside Shane. "Why?" "This picture....this is a picture of YOU!" Category:Blog posts